Closer
Prologue: I had just moved into a new home after my dad and I experienced some odd phenomena at our old house. Our new neighbors seemed nice, and the village was beautiful. Although, I had been hearing some strange noises coming from outside my window every night... ---- Today is the first day at my new school. I awkwardly hop down the stairs while struggling to put on my pants. I manage to make it to the bottom of the staircase with my jeans fitted on. I turn to the left and see my father making breakfast for the two of us. I walk over to the dining room table and take a seat. As we eat, my father asks me if I like our new home. "Yes," I say excitedly. "It's fantastic!" I give him a hug, throw my textbooks into my bookbag, slip on my tennis shoes, and rush out the door. I arrive at the bus stop just as it comes to a screeching stop. I board the three metallic steps leading up to the main level and greet everyone with a smile. They look just as happy to see me as I am to see them. After approximately five minutes, we reach the school. I have been looking forwards to this day for quite some time. As a matter of fact, I have been so eager to get a fresh new start that I almost forgot about the past! I hop off the bus and approach the entrance into the school. The double-doors look as if they were recently painted with a brand new coat of red paint. I push against the bar and the doors swung open, inviting me into the clean, white halls. One week had, and it was a sunny Saturday. Today was my birthday! I ran downstairs, and my dad had made pancakes, with syrup and butter. Mmmm. He gave me a plate, with a few pancakes on. They were perfect. He was really good at making food. Since mom had passed away. As we had both eaten our breakfast, I was about to go upstairs, when my dad asked if I hadn't forgot something. I looked confused at him, as he pointed at a big package, wrapped in black and white paper. I rushed to it, with a big smile and big eyes. I tore of the wrap, and jumped of happiness. It was a computer. Really heavy desktop. Dad said with a smile; Since we aren't gonna move again, I thought you deserved something better than my old laptop. It was a really good computer! My dad helped me carry it upstairs, I was really excited, almost screaming. After an hour of installing and updating it finally worked. I was already playing games and such. I went to bed late, due to using almost all day on video games. Next day I woke up and went through the usual morning stuff; Eating, packing washing etc. When I was outside, the bus hadn't arrived. I was confused, and decided to look at the school's official website. It said the bus wasn't coming today, due to issues with the bus. I was happy that they at least wrote it. But also angry because I had to walk to school. After all it wasn't that far away. And I remembered the route. When I reached about 5 minutes in, things began to look different from what it looked like in the bus. The smell went from flowers and grass, to.... Nothing. There was no smell, and it was dark, and sad. The houses began to get old, and scary looking. I heard people crying, and dogs barking. Really unusual, as we live in at rather neutral and common neighborhood. The further in I went, the darker it became. Reaching the edge of the neighborhood, I could see the school in the horizon. I had finally reached the school. I ran in, as I was a little scared of what I had seen. As I hoped, everything looked normal. So I entered the school, I walked down the long corridor, and into my classroom. All my friends were there. But something was different. How were they all there? And why was everyone so depressed? They had a curved sad face. The teacher was explaining news and such, and looked the same. Was I paranoid? Had I been affected by the weird neighborhood? I tried to gain communication with the teacher, I reached out for him, almost fell over, due to my hand just going through his body. He after this turned towards me. I backed away, shocked. My eyes scrolled over to the students, they were all looking at me with a big, smile stretching to the back of their heads. Looking with big eyes, directly towards me, they started laughing. I woke up, yelling. Realizing it was just a dream, my dad rushed in asking what was wrong. I replied with; bad dream. I asked if I could sleep in his room tonight, he agreed. Next day my father woke me up, and gave me my clothes in the hand. As we were eating, my dad said he checked the schools website and said the bus wasn't coming. I chocked the food, I couldn't breathe. My dad clapped me in the back, and the food popped up. I continued eating, without saying anything. He said he could walk me to school. I nodded very quickly. He clapped me on the shoulder and made my lunch box. When everything was ready, we headed out. Passing the border of our neighborhood it luckily didn't look the same as the dream. It's weird, how real the dream seemed. It was as being there, and just FEELING my hand go through the teacher. Anyways, we had reached the school. All the students arrived at the same time. I got happy to see the smile on their faces. Everything was normal. I entered class, and was given more information, for the rest of the week. This is when things began to seem a bit off. The teacher stuttered in a few sentences. But not the regular stutter, he just... Said the same sentence, over, and over, and over again. I looked back at the other students, as I was on the first row, closest to the teacher. Nobody were saying anything. I could hardly tell if they were breathing. One guy looked called Jonathan looked back at me though. So I turned my head against the teacher again. He was looking at me. Like in the dream... A serious, emotionless face. As had he seen a dead body. I immediately went to the principal's office. Finding no principal, I ran outside. With tears running down my chins. I, to my surprise, saw my dad come running. He had a serious face, and an expression almost dragging me towards him. He grabbed my arm and we started running. When we were home, he locked the door and peaked out the window. Scared and confused I asked him what was going on. He didn't know, he said he had seen people jumping off buildings. He was terrified and went directly to me. He asked if I had experienced anything too, as I told him everything that had happened. We were both scared, and tired and decided to sit down and watch TV. It always helped watching TV. We woke up next day, as we had fallen asleep the day earlier. How did we fall asleep, it was only midday? Why didn't we wake up? I found myself in my father's bed and he was still sleeping next to me. Was all this a dream? A dream in a dream? It was 1 P.M. Dad and I never sleep that long. Oh well, I told him to wake up, confused. That's odd, he didn't wake up. I kept pushing him, and now yelling. He woke up saying 'what', thank God. He asked me what was wrong. I told him about the dream. And he smiled at me and said that would never happen. I said I was late for school. But it's Saturday today. He said. I was confused. Of course! It was Friday yesterday when it was my birthday. I was so late up yesterday I forgot. It was all a dream. A sudden scream sounded, and a loud smash was heard from downstairs. My dad rushed out of bed, and ran down. I was still in the bed. I quickly jumped out too, curious of what had happened. I asked my dad what it was, as I stood on the top of the stairs. No reply. I yelled it. No reply. I sprinted down the stairs searching the whole house, he wasn't there. I walked upstairs again. Into the bedroom. I crawled under my quilt, peaking out. As I heard a slight sound of something dragging, perhaps. I was frightened, terrified. The sound got louder, and I crumpled together, hoping it was just a dream. Waiting to wake up. I didn't wake up. The sound disappeared, I tried screaming, but I couldn't. The smell of my dad was gone too. I could only hear the sound of something or someone being dragged. Now coming up the stairs. Getting closer. Closer... Closer... And closer and closer and closer and closer and closer and closer and closer and closer and closer and closer and closer and closer and clo..... Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:Mental Illness